Ella es
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Horo Horo & Anna]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa, fría, pero fina y fragil al mismo tiempo, misteriosa e inalcanzable, única. Su amor imposible, ella era Anna Kyouyama... ella era su todo.
1. Mirándola en silencio

_**Ella es. . .**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.: Capitulo 1: _"Mirándola en silencio"_. :.

* * *

La joven mujer de cabellos dorados entró en la habitación de aquel lujoso hotel. 

Con pereza, con fastidio, Anna se dejó caer sobre una de las dos camas que ocupaban la recamara. No podía creer que se dejara convencer por la chica de cabellos azules.

**Debí suponer que pasaría algo así.**

Sus palabras, casi un suspiro.

Giró sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre su costado derecho; conocía a Pilika desde hacia ya varios años, si ya sabia que le haría algo así¿por qué no se negó?.

_-Date un par de semanas parta descansar. . . . vamos a la playa, las montañas, donde tú quieras. . ..-_

Recordó las exactas palabras de la peliazul.

La playa fue la decisión; creyó que serían solo ella y Pilika, pero no. . . .

Tenía que invitar a su hermano y su novio.

Era obvio que la idea no le agradaba, Anna quería distraerse un poco, pero la presencia de esos dos, en especial la del peliazul, le resultaba incomoda.

Más incomodo fue viajar con ellos en la camioneta durante tres largas horas. Pilika y su novio, Ren, iban al frente conversando de esto y de aquello; Anna y Horo Horo en el asiento trasero.

A pesar de ser amiga de la chica peliazul por más de ocho años, nunca se llevó muy bien con el hermano de esta, quizá por eso fue que lo ignoró durante todo el camino.

Ahora suponía que las dos semanas de supuesto descanso no le servirían de nada; seguro se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en esa habitación, a sola, porque Pilika se divertiría de lo lindo con Ren.

**Creo que Pilika solo me utilizó como pretexto pasa pasar unos días con el picudito.**

De pronto, la joven escuchó como la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a una persona, su compañera de habitación.

Anna no se movió en absoluto, seguía admirando el paisaje que el ventanal le permitía.. . . hasta que aquella voz la sorprendió.

**Si vamos a compartir la habitación, será mejor que intentemos llevarnos bien.**

El muchacho peliazul traía consigo su equipaje y aunque su mirada parecía seria, traía consigo una imperceptible sonrisa, podía sentirlo.

**¿Qué haces aquí?.**

Preguntó Kyouyama, su voz seca, seria, con claro enfado y disgusto por tenerlo cerca.

Horo desempacaba e iba de un lado a otro de la habitación ignorándola completamente.

¿Qué hacia ahí, pues su hermanita simplemente le dijo que compartiría la habitación con Ren. Dormiría con ese bastardo, maldición, aunque fuese su mejor amigo no podía soportar siquiera pensar en que iba a pervertir a su dulce e inocente hermana.

**Si, así es Pilika.**

**Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta en lo más mínimo que este sola con él.**

Anna se sentó sobre la cama, no sabía que el joven de azulados y rebeldes cabellos fuese un hermano celoso, aun con Tao que era su amigo.

Pero tenía que preocuparse, al menos ya debía estar acostumbrado, la relación de esa pareja era ya muy intima, muy, muy intima. Pilika y Ren hacían el amor desde ya cuatro años y Horo Horo todavía no se hacia a la idea de que su pequeña hermana. . . . ya no es tan pequeña.

**Ahhh, que le vamos a hacer!.**

Anna dejó escapar un leve suspiro; no tenia opción, compartiría la recamara con este joven pues al parecer la menor de los Usui iba a estar muy ocupada durante el resto de la noche.

Sin prestarle más atención a su compañero, la rubia se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse de ropas, sin percatarse de que Horo Horo la seguía con la mirada fija sobre su lindo cuerpo.

Para el muchacho, fue simplemente imposible apartar la mirada de la puerta del baño, pues la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto estaba del otro lado de dicha puerta.

_-Semidesnuda, seguramente, poniéndose ropa más cómoda.-_

Pensó el peliazul, imaginando aquella suave piel blanca con pocas prendas cubriéndola.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando ver a una bella joven vistiendo una pequeña bata de dormir que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas. Anna sintió la fijeza de la mirada de su compañero de habitación; le resultó extraño, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse sutilmente.

Ignorando el brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre, terminó recostándose en la otra cama.

Ella le daba la espalda; las delgadas sabanas cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, delineándolo sensualmente.

Horokeu aun mantenía los ojos fijos sobre aquella mujer. . . tantos años de conocerla, tantos años tratando inútilmente de dejar de pensar en ella y ahora era lo más cerca que había estado de Anna.

Como deseaba tener su fina figura entre sus brazos, que su exquisito aroma lo envolviese, profanar sus tentadores labios femeninos, pero eso no podía ser. . . . durante años tuvo que conformarse con verla de lejos, siempre de lejos; al menos ningún hombre a su lado.

_-Hasta que conoció a Yoh Asakura.-_

Recordó, su mente torturándolo.

Cualquier esperanza que hubiese guardado se vino abajo cuando se enteró de la relación que la rubia tenía con el castaño de estúpida sonrisa.

**Pero ahora, Anna era libre de nuevo.**

Kyouyama había terminado su relación con Yoh, y de nuevo, Horo Horo tenia la vaga oportunidad de poder acercarse a la bella mujer, una oportunidad que su hermana le había conseguido y que ahora, mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba dispuesto a aprovechar, para que Anna por fin le prestara un poco de atención.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

HHxA, again.

Se que prometi un ANNAxTODOS, pero este fic ya casi lo tengo terminado, mientras que el otro, apesar de tener 9 capitulos, nisiquiera lo he pasado a la PC, lo siento TT.

¿Qué tal, mi primer universo alterno. La verdad que no hay gran ciencia para esta historia, se irían de espaldas si supiesen como me nació la idea para este fic, pero bueno '. Bueno, bueno, para este fiction tengo planeado mucho romance, sexo y... nada más ¬¬'.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por: IVY y PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS. **

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

**Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**Fanfictions a petición.**

**Crossovers.**

**No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.**

**—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——**


	2. Una oportunidad

**Ella es. . .**

Por: _Maeda Ai_.

.: Capitulo 2: _"Una oportunidad"._ :.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un pequeño bikini blanco era el que apenas cubría lo más necesario de su exquisito cuerpo; las gafas oscuras ocultando sus ojos, la hacían ver más interesante, más sexy.

Horo Horo entraba a la habitación después de vagar por los pasillos del hotel, encontrándose con la imagen más hermosa que sus no tan castos ojos hayan visto en toda su vida.  
Esa delgada figura femenina. . . Anna era el diablo que lo invitaba a pecar, a lanzarse sobre ella y hacerla suya. Pero solo permaneció estático, inmóvil, sin poder apartar la mirada de la diosa que tenía enfrente.

**¿Podrías cerrar la boca.  
Eehh?.**

Anna arqueó una ceja.  
No le eran desconocidas las sensaciones que provocaba en los hombres.

Tomó una pequeña bolsa, mientras salía, diciéndole al peliazul que caminaría en la playa por un rato.

**A-a estas horas, pero si apenas ha salido el sol.  
Por eso, tonto, el paisaje debe ser hermoso, además, seguro que no muchas personas estarán en la playa.**

Y así nada más, la rubia salió de la habitación, dejando al muchacho completamente embelesado y, por si fuera poco, excitado. Resultaba absurdo, pero con solo verla así, fue suficiente para sufrir, tratando de controlar el calor en su cuerpo.

Y tal como le había dicho a su compañero, caminaba tranquilamente a la orilla del mar, sintiendo la inigualable sensación de la arena firme, pero suave, bajo sus pies.  
El clima era cálido, acompañado por la ligera brisa de la mañana y, tal como lo había dicho, poca era la gente que estaba en la playa a tan temprana hora.

Se maravillaba contemplando el horizonte, aquella delgada línea que el mar y el cielo compartían a lo lejos.  
Eso si era tranquilidad, se sentía relajada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había olvidado los problemas con el castaño que la dejó.

Y hubiese seguido disfrutando de esa quietud, pero dos chicos se le pusieron enfrente, impidiéndole el paso.  
Intentó caminar a un costado de ellos, pasarlos de largo o simplemente dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido caminando, pero ambos chicos le cerraron el camino.

**¿Vienes sola, preciosa?.  
Si quieres compañía, nosotros. . .**

La chica de dorados cabellos se quitó las gafas, arqueando la ceja izquierda, desplegando toda la superioridad que creía tener.  
Esos chicos eran apuestos, pero tan presuntuosos; no eran su tipo.  
Su mirada fría y calculadora, adormilada.

Iba a responderles con orgullosas palabras, pero. . .

**Anna, amor, te estaba buscando.**

El chico peliazul apareció y sin más, hizo a un lado al par de desconocidos, estrechando entre sus brazos a una Anna que se sorprendió por su atrevimiento, más todavía cuando Horokeu posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Extrañada, la Kyouyama no respondió la caricia hasta unos cuantos segundos después, cerrando sus sorprendidos ojos y ahogándose en la placentera sensación que los labios del peliazul le regalaban.  
Un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando el muchacho profundizo el beso, abriéndose camino para que su lengua penetrase, mientras sentía como Horo apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo, aferrándose a la estrecha cintura.

La mujer abrió los ojos; ya no estaban los hombres que la habían molestado. . . no importaba.  
Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, relajándose con las caricias del peliazul, hasta que se separaron.

Inevitablemente, sus miradas se cruzaron. . .

**Yo. . . no soy tu amor.**  
**Porque eres necia y no has querido darme esa oportunidad.**

Una traviesa sonrisa adornó el rostro del joven Usui, esto, sumado al intenso brillo en sus ojos, provocaron que Anna se sonrojara levemente, aun manteniendo su seria expresión.

Horo Horo estaba entusiasmado.  
Esa mujer que siempre le pareció imposible, ahora. . . ahora estaba junto a él, de la mano.

Horokeu no quiso pensarlo dos veces, así que estrechó con fuerza la mano de su bella compañera y comenzó a correr.

**¿Q-qué crees que haces?.**

La rubia solo sentía como ese chico la jalaba con firmeza, obligándola a seguirlo.

**Solo quiero aprovechar el día.**

Le dijo; y vaya que hablaba en serio.  
La invitó a desayunar, visitaron incontables tiendas y hasta caminaron, sabrá dios cuantas horas, por las calles asfaltadas alejadas de playa. Terminando sentados a la orilla del mar, admirando el atardecer, uno junto al otro.

Cuando regresaron al hotel, Anna entró a la habitación seguida por el muchacho de celestes cabellos, quien cerró la puerta tras de si, bajo llave, y sin perder un solo instante, se acercó a la joven rubia abrazándola desde atrás, acariciando sus suaves hombros.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de retener los suspiros, se dejó llevar por el hombre que se aferraba a su cintura y recorría lentamente su cuello, llenándolo de besos, mordiéndole la piel de vez en cuando.

En un arranque de desesperación, Horo Horo la hizo girar bruscamente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

**En verdad eres hermosa.**

El rubor en el rostro de la joven, producto de las palabras del muchacho, solo realzó esa belleza.  
El Usui se abrió camino hasta las suaves mejillas de Anna.  
Cuando ya no pudo resistirse más, la atrajo a su cuerpo, besándola pausadamente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta una de las camas, recostándola con cuidado.  
Sus labios ansiosos, la recorrieron, deseosos de probar aquella blanca piel de nieve.

Anna acariciaba el rostro del joven peliazul, sin resistirse a lo que seguramente sucedería entre ellos.  
No estaba segura, pero tenía la sensación de que éste hombre era capaz de hacerla olvidarse de cierto chico de morena piel y sonrisa estúpida.

Mientras tanto, gemidos y suspiros inundaban la habitación.

**Sin finalizar.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé, sentí que cualquier pretexto era bueno para juntar a estos, y que mejor que el despecho o, como dicen por ahí: pasar el rato. Ahh, pero de ese "ratito" pueden surgir muchas cosas, así que. . . próximo capitulo, LEMON.

**—I love HOROxANNA—.**

REVIEWS

_Vickyng_ - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra el que te agrade mi forma de hacer que los personajes terminen en la cama. Que bueno que te estes interesando en el HOROANNA, son una bonita pareja. Gracias por leer solo mis fics, aunque de por si no hay muchos sobre ellos. Siento la demora, pero ojalá te guste este capitulo.

_Jessy-kun_ - Gracias por visitar mi web, desafortunadamente no me es posible actualizar más seguido, yo que mas quisiera, pero en verdad casi no me da tiempo. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy preparando la actualizacion de Septiembre y me las estoy viendo duras para avanzar. Yo esperaba tenerla como para el 15 de septiembre, pero va a ser casi a finales. Ojalá la puedas visitar y te guste.

_SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO_ - Gracias por leer mis fics, espero que este en especial te guste tambien, y como mencionas que la pareja te gusta, quizás esta historia sea una más en la lista de tus favoritas, en verdad eso espero.

_Arihdni_ - Siento la demora, pero si quieres lemon, podras leerlo en el capitulo tres, esta un poquito fuerte, al menos asi lo senti, espero te guste. En cuanto al fic de Ryoma y Sakuno, si, ya lo tengo hecho, al menos a mano, no se bien cuando lo publique, la verdad es que me estoy tardando mucho en hacerlo, por ejemplo, hice uno de Get Backers el año pasado y a penas lo voy a publicar en los proximos dias. Tratare de no tardarme tanto esta vez, jeje, ojalá te guste cuando lo leas.

_PipoChi_ - No, no, gracias a ti por seguir con ese interes por mis fics, en espeical los de Sahaman King, que son a los que mas me he dedicado ultimamente. Siiiiiiii, me he tardado mucho TT, no encuentro salida a mi problema con el tiempo, nunca me da tiempo de nada, pero ojalá que este capitulo lo conmpense un poco, aunque seguramente lo que estas esperando es el lemon y ese viene hasta el proximo capitulo, me disculpo por seguirte haciendo esperar, pero tratare de organizarme mejor para tener los capitulos mas a tiempo.

_ShAd3s.Darkness_ - HOLA, antes que nada te agradezco que sigas leyendo mis historias, con todo y que me tardo en actualizar TT. Bueno, ojalá te guste este nuevo fic, este nuevo capitulo y esta inusual pareja que a mi, ya sabes, me encanta. Si, yo igual me siento extraña respecto a lo del universo alterno, pero necesitaba sacar ideas de algun lado. ¿Quieres saber como va a ser la relacion de este par, solo te puedo decir una cosa: muy candente. Jeje, espero recibir mas comentarios tuyos, me alientan en verdad.

_AnnaKi_ - Que bueno que te guste esta pareja, asi hay mas posibilidades de que la historia sea de tu agrado, jeje. Siento mucho la tardanza, en verdad pero se me atravesaron muchas cosas, ojalá sigas interesada en el fic.

_KiMi10_ - Amiga TT, yo que mas quisiera actualizar mas rapido para saber que opinan tu y los demas lectores, pero no puedooooooo. -Maeda se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y se pregunta¿por qué el mundo es tan cruel?.- Bueno, te cuento que ya casi termino de actualizar la web, con el layout que me pasaste, MUCHAS GRACIAS TT. De hecho, esa e sla razón por la que he descuidado mis fics en pero ya me recuperare.

_Belzer_ - Descuida, que seguro no has tenido mucho tiempo, como yo TT. Si, Pilika y Ren harán cositas malas que no narraré, jeje, lo siento, no me pasó por la cabeza hablar mucho de ellos. Y Horo, en el siguiente capitulo seguirá el sabio ejemplo de su hermana, y te adelantaste una noche. Una vez más, no te disculpes, que eso me toca a mi, por tardar tanto en actualizar, con lo que me desespera que un fic que me gusta, que no es mio, tarde en actualizarse y yo hago lo mismo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

_Aldal_ - Jeje, si, sexo, un poco de esto en el capitulo tres, espero sea de tu agrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI.  
Es material de "Fallen Angel".  
Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:  
IVY .  
PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.  
POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS. La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo.  
**NO escribo:**  
Continuaciones de fanfictions.  
Fanfictions a petición.  
Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.  
—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. —


	3. De sueños y mentiras vivira

**Ella es. . .**

Por: _Maeda Ai_.

.:: Capitulo 3: "_De sueños y mentiras vivirá_". ::.

* * *

¿Sus ropas¡ja!, olvidadas en el piso.  
¿Las sábanas?: algunas cayeron de la cama y algunas otras los abrazaban con suavidad, pegadas a sus húmedos cuerpos. 

El peliazul respiraba agitado; apenas y podía creerlo, la mujer más hermosa de todas, su amor imposible, yacía desnuda entre sus ansiosos brazos.  
La besaba con locura, incapaz de apartar la mirada de tan bella figura de mujer.

**Esto es algo que deseé por mucho tiempo.**

Le confesó entre besos, logrando que Anna se sonrojara.  
Era cierto, Horo Horo ansiaba poseerla desde el instante en que la vio por vez primera. No es que solo pensara en sexo, es solo que. . .

**Me enamoré de ti.**

Susurró, provocándole un escalofrío a la rubia mujer.  
Entonces, con tan inusual confesión, Anna divagó un momento en sus recuerdos. . .  
Conocía a Horo Horo desde hacía ya varios años y nunca lo había visto de este modo.

_""Jamás me imaginé en la cama. . . con él""._

Pensaba.  
No es que el chico no le pareciera atractivo, era solo que su forma de ser no compaginaba en nada con la propia.

La Kyouyama seguía inmersa en sus recuerdos, cuando un par de traviesos dedos se alojaron en su intimidad, sacándola inesperadamente de pensamientos que ya no tenían importancia.  
Jadeó agradada con el entrar y salir de los dedos del muchacho, quien en cada movimiento, parecía tomar más libertad, introduciéndose cada vez un poco más, realizando movimientos circulares que arrancaban sonoros gemidos a la rubia.

**Creo que si te gusta.  
Ja,ja, en serio??, no me digas.**

El Usui sonrió con picardía al tiempo en que clavaba su mirada en los profundos ojos negros de Anna.  
La noche era atrevida y ellos también.

El muchacho besaba y mordía a placer la blanca piel de su nueva amante, dejando las marcas de sus desesperados labios, como si quisiera dejar huella en el cuerpo de la mujer, marcándola como suya. La deseaba desde hace tanto y pretendía que todo aquel deseo contenido se desbordase en esta ocasión.

**Lo siento, pero tengo que desahogar esta pasión.**

Le dijo él e inmediatamente después la hizo recostarse sobre la cama.  
Le separó las piernas, guiando sus labios a la intimidad femenina, deleitándose con el sabor a mujer que inmediatamente pudo degustar.  
Anna arqueó la espalda retorciéndose de placer, apretando con fuerza las sábanas blancas.

¡Kami!, este hombre si que estaba ansioso.  
Introducía la lengua lo más que podía, logrando que Anna clamara por él mientras respiraba cada vez más agitada.

Desesperado, el peliazul mordió suavemente el pequeño botoncito que coronaba la intimidad de la joven, para luego succionar con fuerza. Ella reprimía casi inútilmente los gritos cargados de placer mientras se retorcía ante el tremendo gozo que inundó su cuerpo.  
Un prolongado orgasmo la hizo arquearse, permitiendo que la lengua del muchacho se hundiera un poco más en ella.

**Deliciosa!!.**

Susurró.  
Horo Horo abandonó el sexo de la chica para luego marcar un camino de besos por todo su hermoso cuerpo. Besó su cintura, su vientre. . . sus senos.  
Tanta tentación. . . ¡no resistió!. Atrapó su pecho izquierdo, mordisqueando el sonrosado y duro pezón.

**Ho-Horo, ya. . . no me tortures.**

Anna jadeaba; su rostro envuelto en tenue rojo.

_""¿Qué bella es!""._

Pensó el peliazul, quien la abrazó con fuerza, llenándola de besos.

La rubia tenía razón, mucha razón. La estaba torturando; quería hacerla sufrir, que sintiera toda la frustración, toda la reprimida pasión que él sufrió por años, las ansias, el maldito deseo que no lo dejaba dormir. . . el amor no correspondido.  
Pero al mismo tiempo, se estaba torturando a si mismo, pues el Usui se moría por hacerla suya y sentirla vibrar bajo su cuerpo.

**¡Tienes unos senos preciosos!.**

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, una sonrisa adornó el rostro del joven.

**Idiota... ¡solo hazlo!.**

El peliazul la abrazó con fuerza y se acomodó entre las piernas de la Kyouyama, quien lo recibió ansiosa.  
Cómo si de un ensayo se tratase, Horo Horo deslizó suave y morbosamente la punta de su ya duro pene por la entrada de la vagina de la chica.

**Horo, ya. . .** Se quejó ella. **Deja de jugar y toma esto con más entusiasmo.**

Las palabras de su amante le sonaron a suplica.  
Sonrió con malicia.

**¿Quieres entusiasmo?. . . es lo que me sobra.**

Dicho esto, el joven de cabellos azules comenzó a hacer presión, empujando sus caderas mientras admiraba como su hombría se iba perdiendo dentro del sexo de la mujer.

**A-Anna. . . eres tan ardiente y sexy.**

Horo Horo comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Estaba como loco; este era un sueño haciéndose realidad.  
La mitad de su miembro yacía en el interior de la cavidad femenina, entonces, Horo empujó con fuerza, llenando completamente la vagina de la rubia.

Y ahí estaba él, clavado hasta el fondo, dentro de la mujer que le robó el corazón; la inalcanzable, Anna Kyouyama.  
Y quedó hipnotizado con el bello rostro de su amante; sus mejillas sonrojadas, su linda boquita entreabierta y algunos cabellos rubios que se adherían a su cara, mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban por la acelerada respiración.

**¡Qué bella!, insoportablemente hermosa. . . perfecta!!.**

Su corazón latió emocionado; deseaba permanecer así, dentro de ella, por siempre.  
En tanto ella. . . Anna se sentía invadida y le gustaba, se moría de placer mientras el muchacho mordía con lujuria la piel de su cuello y apretaba desesperado sus rígidos pechos.

Lo sentía entrar y salir cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, haciéndola jadear y hasta llorar de placer.  
Horokeu parecía no cansarse y se entregaba totalmente, sorprendiéndola.

_""Nunca había sido tan intenso""._

Pensó la rubia al tiempo en que encajaba sus filosas uñas en la espalda de su amante.  
Estaban extasiados, completamente perdidos al deleite de unir sus cuerpos, que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

**Ahh, Horo Horo, no pares, más rápido, más. . .**

Anna le ronroneó al odio, haciendo que el peliazul clavase su pene con más fuerza aun.  
Estaba como loco, no podía parar y solo era capaz de pensar en la bella mujer con la que estaba haciendo el amor. Y ella, que nunca le dio mucha importancia al sexo, ahora se derretía de gozo entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho, enamorada de su duro miembro que se deslizaba deliciosamente dentro de su vagina.  
Anna se aferraba al musculoso cuerpo de su compañero, gimiendo cerca de su oído.

La ficción entre sus sexos pronto fue insoportable; un cosquilleo nació en la intimidad de la rubia, quien pronto fue invadida por un ansiado orgasmo.  
La satisfacción se desbordaba en ligeros espasmos que la hicieron temblar, otro orgasmo tomaba su cuerpo; su vagina se contraía con fuerza, una y otra vez, apretando, reteniendo el pene del hombre que la poseía.

Anna respiraba agitada, completamente cansada, mientras admiraba la fortaleza de su amante que no dejaba de enterrar su espina en la cansada flor de ella. Después de unos segundos, las vibraciones en el sexo de la rubia cumplieron su tarea.  
Horo Horo apretó los dientes poco antes de lanzar un prolongado y ronco gemido, penetró una vez más a la mujer luego su pene se hinchó y derramó su esencia en el interior de la chica.  
Se creían en el cielo, en medio de tan intenso éxtasis.

Exhausto al entregarse por completo, se colapsó sobre la sensual figura de la Kyouyama, que lo recibió en un suave abrazo, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la sensación de mantenerse unidos.  
Se besaban como si quisieran comerse.

**Si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes. . . si es una mentira, no me dejes de engañar.**

Le susurró el muchacho, abrazándola con fuerza.  
Le confesó, que había quedado prendado a ella desde el día en que la vio por primera vez. Tan fina, tan hermosa y con ese carácter suyo, su frialdad. No supo cómo. . . se enamoró.  
No hubo noche que con ella no soñara o segundo en que la deseara.

**Para mi, esto siempre fue un simple sueño.**

Le dijo, ya fuera de su cuerpo, con la mirada pérdida en algún lugar de la habitación mientras descansaba sobre los cálidos y suaves pechos de la rubia.  
Anna acariciaba sus azulados cabellos, escuchándolo con atención.

**Y cuándo supe de tu relación con Yoh. . . creí que había renunciado a ti, pero ahora. . .**

Horokeu la miró, como esperando que la mujer dijese algo, más solo se encontró con los profundos y fríos ojos negros, ese mar negro en el que tantas veces quiso ahogarse.  
Sentía que no la merecía, que no era para él y que él mismo no era para ella. . . que estupideces nos hace pensar el amor.

**Baka!.**

Anna lo besó con suavidad, acariciando su apuesto rostro. Él, confundido, aceptó aquella caricia como si fuese la última.  
Rompieron el beso y con esto, Horo sentía que su corazón se rompía también.  
Más ella seguía acariciando una de sus mejillas y mirándolo con fijeza, fue hasta entonces que el peliazul notó el intenso y hermoso brillo en los negros ojos de la rubia.

**No soy un sueño, ni una mentira. . . soy real y estoy contigo. . . hice el amor contigo, Horo no baka.**

El Usui la escuchó casi incrédulo.  
Un nuevo beso surgió entre ellos, mientras volvían a explorar sus cuerpos. . .  
Al parecer, a partir de este momento, Horo Horo viviría su sueño.

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

Cómo que estuvo muy simple¿no?. Bueno, yo así lo sentí.  
Les digo que este fic no tiene una trama en si, de hecho, escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sin importar si la historia tenía un hilo que seguir o no //.  
Ahora, en cuanto a la pareja, quería que cuando lo hicieran fuera fuerte, morboso, lleno de lujuria. . . pero creo que la inspiración no me dio para tanto TT. 

-I love HOROxANNA-.

Ahora si, reviews.

**Aldal** - Hola, gracias por seguir este fanfic. ¿El dojin fire spring?, pues no me suena, igual y lo he visto pero no me acuerdo, de que trata?.

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO** - Gracias por leer esta historia. Jeje, que bueno que te guste esta pareja, es linda, no?. Igual agradezco que hayas leido mis demás fics de Shaman King, pero te invito a leer los de otros animes, ojalá te interes por alguno y me mandes tu opinion, me gustaria mucho saber que te parecen, en especial los que ya leiste.

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este nuevo capitulo, POR FIN LEMON, te haya gustado y que tu interes por la historia no decaiga. Me alegra saber que visitaste mi web, aahhh, por cierto, la actualice hace poco y, segun yo, el problema de los virus ya quedo resuelto; descuida, agradezco que lo mencionaras, porque desde mi PC no detectaba nada y tuve que ir a un cyber para descubrir la cruda realidad, mis archivos tenian virus TT. Pasando a los fics, si visitaste mi pagina igual ya lo leiste, pero estoy publicando aqui el fic "El pecado que lo hizo feliz", de CCsakura, que es de incesto, si te interesa leerlo, me guistaria saber tu opinion. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.

**Carlita-Chan** - Siento mucho la demora, aqui te dejo el tercer capitulo, LEMON, ojala te guste para que la espera haya valido la pena.

**Arihdni** - GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN. Pero ahora aqui, lo que querias leer LEMON. Espero que te guste y en verdad siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, pero me alegra saber que te aventuraste a mi pagina y que te encontraste con el fic de "the prince of tennis". Vaya pareja rara, no?. Mmmm, no sabia lo que era el crack y no he tenido ideas para manejarlo con Sakuno, aunque con Anna... uf, vaya personaje, me encanta, la adoro y la admiro... ¿se nota?. Y volviendo a esta historia, bueno, es que Horo es guapo y hasta tierno a veces, no sé, para mi es como una mezcla entre Yoh y Ren.  
Digo, es tierno y con buen sentido del humor, pero sin llegar a la estupidez, y es fuerte y tiene su toque adulto, sin ser tan serio.

**Belzer** - HHHHHOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA, tanto tiempo. No, no, no, ho hay nada que perdonar, que yo te comprendo como no tienes idea. El trabajo, la escuela, la familia, los amigos, queremos abarcar todo y desafortunadamente no siempre se puede, y luego este vicio del anime y de pilon, el vicio de los fanfics. . . no, el mundo es muy cruel TT. Jeje, tu si que sabes como van mis historias, pues si, mucho sexo en este capitulo como lo ya lo habias dicho. Siii TT, yo opino lo mismo¿por que no me dejan más reviews?. Bueno, hasta tiene su lado positivo, si me dejasen más reviews, me tardaria más en actualizar por tratar de responder tantos comentarios, pero me encantaria en verdad que asi fuera. Maeda, Maeda, ra, ra, ra. -Maeda alza las manos y responde a la ovación, eeehhhh.- Jeje, bueno, si no hecho porras yo, quien?. Ahhh, tu Belzer, si, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad me levantan el animo, no es que lo tuviera bajo, de hecho, despues de leer tu review, tengo el animo por las nubes. (Mira que después de ver a mi exnovio después de 10 años, casado, me hacia falta un poquito de animo y buen humor, creo que me sentia cansada de pensar en la imagen). Y en agradecimiento, voy a publicar el fic de Get Backers, que, con la buena suerte que tienes, es un Shido x Madoka, segun yo esta muy suavecito, pero ya me diras tu que te pareció. Aunque ese fic ya esta en Fallen Angel, por si te interesa. Suerte en tu examen, aunque ya hace tiempo de eso, jeje. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, aunque igual hace tiempo de eso, LO SIENTO TT. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y de igual forma, te deseo lo mejor en todo lo que hagas. GRACIAS. BYE.

**Priss** - No, no te perdono, anda, ve y deja ese review. Jeje, no, no es cierto. Descuida, pero que no vuelva a pasar. Siiiiiiii, voy a hacer que estos dos no abandonen la cama ni un segundo, jeje. Un HaoXAnna??, pues tengo la idea para un one-shot, aunque no he podido escribirla, pero ya la leerás, tu solo. . . sigue esperando, (es broma).

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI.  
Es material de "Fallen Angel".  
Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:  
IVY .  
PRISS .

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.  
POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

Totalizado el 03 de Julio de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo.  
NO escribo:  
Continuaciones de fanfictions.  
Fanfictions a petición.  
Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.  
-- Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. --


	4. Tiempo compartido

_**Ella es. . .**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 4: "_Tiempo compartido_". ::.

* * *

Tomaban un baño juntos en el jacuzzi y él acariciaba su bello cuerpo por debajo del agua. 

Horo Horo no paraba de besarla; creía que después de aquella noche, Anna ya no querría absolutamente nada con él, y sin embargo, aquí estaban ahora, acariciándose mutuamente mientras el agua se mecía en un sutil oleaje que los relajaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, la rubia dejó de ser pasiva y en un inesperado movimiento, se sentó sobre las caderas del peliazul, quién la miraba embelesado y con satisfacción.

""Me preguntó. . . ¿por qué será tan posesiva?, y. . . si lo ha sido con otros hombres o solo conmigo?"".

Pensaba el muchacho.

Y hubiese seguido divagando un poco más en su relación con la chica, si esta no hubiese comenzado a lamer y morder suavemente su oreja izquierda.

**Estos muy distraído¿en qué piensas?.**

Anna le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecer con su cálido aliento.

En ese momento, Horo no se pudo controlar, estrechó firmemente a la rubia y acercando su boca, mordió la blanca piel del cuello de su amante. Con pasión, con verdadero frenesí, obligándola a gemir agradada, sorprendida y excitada.

**En ti, solo en ti.**

Le dijo él entre besos; sus grandes y ásperas manos recorriendo la delicada piel de la mujer, hasta aquel par de dibujos que iniciaban al terminar su espalda; apretando las generosas porciones de carne.

Y sus labios, ah, sus labios, que ya habían abandonado su cuello y se posaban ahora en el seno derecho de una Anna que gimió placenteramente al sentir como el muchacho mordía y succionaba de su duro pezón, como pequeño niño amamantando para extraer su alimento, más este era ya un hombre, quien solo alimentaba su deseo, la lujuria.

La rubia arqueó la espalda, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, haciendo más fácil la labor de su compañero, que alternaba entre un pecho y otro, saboreando el sabor de la lechosa piel y disfrutando de los gemidos que Anna le regalaba.

Horokeu se mantuvo entretenido por largo rato, besando y lamiendo, suave y tiernamente con tranquilidad, cada uno de los senos de la rubia y, también, mordiendo y succionando con desesperación, complaciendo a su compañera y por supuesto a si mismo.

Sus manos palpando, recorriendo cada fina curva de tan bello cuerpo, aquel que él tanto amaba. La miró a los ojos¡qué bella expresión la de Anna!. . . suplicante y llena de placer.

Una idea le vino a la mente, haciéndolo sonreír con malicia.

Sin mediar palabras, tomó a la chica por las caderas, sentándola al borde del jacuzzi.

**¿Qué pretendes, hombre?.**

Preguntó ella, con voz cómplice, fingiendo inocencia, mientras se recargaba sobre el húmedo y frío azulejo.

**Tan solo algo que sé, te gustará.**

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Kyouyama al oír las palabras de su compañero.

Sonrió ansiosa y se entregó a los brazos de este hombre.

Horo Horo no tardó en acariciar las rodillas de la chica sentada frente a él, separando luego las sensuales piernas para descubrir la intimidad de la joven.

Y ahí estaba Anna, respirando agitada de solo ver como su amante la observaba con detenimiento; habia admiración en sus oscuros ojos, sin mencionar la lujuria y la pasión.

La mujer vio atentamente como el muchacho escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas. Luego, un pequeño choque eléctrico la recorrió entera. El sentir como Horokeu clavaba dulcemente esa traviesa lengua en su intimidad, recorriéndola con paciencia, lamiéndola entera, separando cuidadosamente los pliegues para poder disfrutar más de ella. . era hermoso.

**Ahhh, Ho-Horo Horo. . .**

La rubia hubiese querido alargar aquel gemido, pero esos labios aprisionando su clítoris, casi la hicieron desmayarse. No sabía que el Usui fuese tan apasionado.

""¿Será así solo conmigo?"".

Se preguntaba, recordando que le había conocido como tres novias. . . Marion, otra lunática pelirroja cuyo nombre no podía recordar y Tamao, ah, la dulce Tamao¿cómo olvidarla?, si la detestaba.

Jamás supo por qué, pero nunca le agradó encontrarse con ella en la casa de los hermanos Usui, lo cual era muy frecuente.

Más ahora comprendía la razón. . . estaba celosa. Porque esa mujer era muy melosa y Horokeu había dejado de mirarla a ella.

""Pero ahora. . ."".

Anna sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

¿Para que recordar cosas que habían sucedido varios años atrás?. Horokeu era suyo ahora, todo suyo y solo tenía ojos para ella, la miraba a ella, solo a ella.

Así, el cuerpo de la mujer se relajó, disfrutando la forma en que el muchacho deslizaba su lengua, acariciando con insistencia el botoncito que coronaba la entrada de su sexo.

**Aahh, mmm. . .**

Horo estaba satisfecho de oírla gemir de forma tan sensual, cosa que lo incitaba a continuar. Más pronto, los bocados que daba al sensible sexo de la chica, se volvieron más desesperados.

Horo Horo estaba hambriento de ella y quería disfrutarla al máximo una y otra vez.

Succionó el clítoris de la rubia, sintiendo como esta se retorcía agradecida por ello, pues pequeñas convulsiones de placer la habían recorrido al sentir el orgasmo.

**Horokeu. . . eres perverso.**

Anna casi le gritó, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, posando las manos sobre los azulados cabellos de su amante, intentando retenerlo entre sus piernas, que siguiera prodigándole placer.

Cansada, Anna se dejó caer sobre las tibias aguas de la bañera, siendo recibida entre los fuertes brazos del peliazul, quien la llenó de besos y caricias.

**No sabes...** Le hablaba entre besos. ...**cuánto te amo, Anna. Eres, eres...** Muchas palabras iban y venían en su mente, pero solo dos pudieron describirla en ese momento... **¡Exquisitamente perfecta!.**

Anna no sabía que tenía este hombre, que la estaba volviendo adicta a él.

Entonces, deslizó sus suaves manos, tocando cada músculo, cada rincón de aquel cuerpo, inmenso en comparación con el de ella.

Posando sus dulces labios en su perfecto torso, mientras sus manos, ansiosas, no perdían tiempo y ya se encontraban rodeando el pene del muchacho, sintiendo su dureza, su fuerza, la caliente piel que parecía vibrar con cada roce de tan bella dama. . . su vitalidad y, por supuesto, sus ansias por entrar en ella.

Más la Kyouyama quiso esperar un poco. Quería hacerlo vibrar, que suspirase las cuatro letras de su nombre y lo hizo. . . la ceda de sus manos lo acariciaban con paciencia, disfrutando de la dureza que ella misma había provocado.

Lo seguía palpando, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, descubriendo la punta del pene, cubierta por la delgada piel, mientras ambos compartían pequeños besos.

**A-Anna. . .**

La chica sonrió con malicia al escuchar a su amante gemir entre sus labios; quizás ya lo había torturado suficiente.

Así, subiendo su pierna derecha a la altura de la cadera del muchacho, sujetó firmemente el miembro del peliazul y lo guió con tranquilidad a la entrada de su vagina.

Rodeando el cuello de Horo Horo, liberó por fin aquel pene de la prisión que sus manos ejercían en él.

Horo, al sentir los suaves pliegues del sexo de su amada, deslizó la punta de su virilidad por toda la parte externa de la abertura, con lo que Anna soltó un gemido cargado de placer, directo al oído de su compañero.

**Supongo que ya podemos continuar.**

Dicho esto, el joven sostuvo la cintura de la chica con sus grandes manos, preparándose para entrar en ella.

Empujo suave, tranquilo, pero firme y constante. Cada vez sus embestidas eran más profundas, con cada centímetro que él se adentraba en ella, la rubia gemía más y más, entregada por completo al placer.

El sutil oleaje provocado por sus cuerpos en movimiento, relajaba a los amantes, regalándoles un gozo extra.

**Ahh, Horokeu, jamás te detengas.**

Le dijo Anna.

Algo en esas palabras hizo que el corazón del peliazul latiera con mayor fuerza, mientras compartían cortos besos al tiempo en que sus caderas subían y bajaban en una danza de lujuria y amor.

Para el muchacho, era simplemente el paraíso, su nube personal de la que se negaba a bajar jamás.

Anna entre sus brazos, él dentro de ella. El ritmo era suave, tranquilo, pero profundo y apasionado, siempre manteniendo un beso igualmente tranquilo, tratando de prolongar esto.

No importaba que esto no fuese alocadamente rápido, igual era delicioso el roce con la suave piel interna de la joven mujer, que abrazaba y apretaba su espina. Dios!!. . . era el delirio.

Pronto, roncos gemidos escaparon de labios de Horo Horo; abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la inigualable imagen de la rubia, quien respiraba agitada, su lindo rostro matizado en rojo y sus ojos entrecerrados, completamente indefensa ante los choques electricos de placer que la recorrian entera.

**Oh, Horokeu!!. . .**

Alcanzó a decir, abrazándose del muchacho, meciendo sus caderas un poco más, hasta que un cosquilleo terminó en una ruptura de placenteras sensaciones.

La vagina de Anna se contraía, apretando con suave ternura el pene del hombre que la poseía, queriendo no solo retenerlo dentro suyo, sino también hacerlo derramar su esperma, exprimiéndolo.

Horo Horo no pudo más; rodeó la estrecha cintura de la Kyouyama, buscando sus labios para besarla con hambre, hambre de ella, de su perfecto cuerpo, de su amor. . . jadeó entre los labios de Anna, sin atreverse a romper el beso, entonces liberó el semen retenido y que era para ella, solo para ella.

Siguieron meciéndose suave y tranquilamente, cómo un pequeño juego para relajarse, tan solo para eso, además de que aun les producía cierto placer.

**¿Nunca te cansas?.**

Preguntó la rubia, regalando pequeños y dulces besos en todo el rostro de su amante peliazul.

**No contigo, amor. . . no contigo.**

**Ja, ja, ja. . . tonto, enamorado.**

Horo la miraba embelesado; la amaba loca e irremediablemente.

Buscó nuevamente sus pequeños labios, ansioso por perder la razón en ellos. . . más el repentino y persistente sonido del celular, los interrumpió.

Exasperado, el muchacho salió de las cálidas aguas del jacuzzi.

**¡Maldición!.**

Anna se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras admiraba la perfecta desnudez de ese hombre. Ella simplemente no podía negar que él le hacia sentir. . . tantas cosas.

Y lo miraba fijamente, mientras intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con. . . sabrá dios quién. . .

**Si, nos vemos. . .**

Horo Horo terminó por colgar, más sonaba preocupado, resignado.

**¿Pasa lago?.**

El peliazul solo cruzó la mirada con la de la rubia, terminando por decir un par de palabras, que le dolieron en verdad.

**Debo irme!!.**

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

Me encanta, sexo y amor. Aunque creo que no he hablado mucho de los sentimientos de Anna ¬¬'.

Pero fue gracioso hacer una pequeña mención de las novias del peliazul y de cómo la rubia se sentía celosa, aunque se lo negase a si misma . . lastima que no profundizare ese tema TT.

**—I love HOROxANNA—.**

HOLAS. He tenido unos cuantos asuntillos que me despegaron por completo del internet, pero ya no mas, eso espero. Lamento dicha demora y espero que este capitulo lo compense de alguna manera, me estoy poniendo las pilas y estoy escribiendo más rapido, asi que pretendo actualizar más seguido.

REVIEWS.

**Kathy** - Muchisimas gracias por amar mis fics, jeje, en verdad, me hace feliz saber que te gustan mis historias, espero que esta te provoque el mismo gusto. Aunque lamento mucihsimo la larga demora. Espero que este lemon te guste más que el del cap anterior, a mi me gustó mucho, aunque como todo autor con sus propios trabajos, le encuentro faltas, ni hablar.

**Belzer** - Jeje, muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, tu siempre sabes como alzarme el animo. Es cierto, hace unos, muchos, meses hacia un frio insoportable, y ahora hace mucho calor, que espero no aumentar con este capitulo, jeje. Siiii, quiero ser más "mala" al escribir mis historias, quiero escribir algo realmente fuerte, aunque no lo creas, no me atrevo. Asi que imagina lo que quiero escribir, ni hablar, también quiero escribir de romance, en especial cuando la pareja me gusta mucho, como esta. Bueno, intentare librarme un poquito de lo que sea que me impide escribir lo que quiero. Una vez más agradezco mucihsimo tu apoyo.

**Priss** - Gomen, si me tarde, tuve unos cuantos problemas, aunque igual, sigo esperando el montón de historias que me prometiste, y nada TT. Agradezco el apoyo que siempre me das y el agrado que tienes por mis historias. De las parejas que quieres, no tengo nada aun, hay una historia que esta en espera después de esta, un TODOSxANNA, pero aunque ya casi la termino, aun no tengo el titulo. Como sea, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Aldal** - Creo que si he visto ese dojin que mencionas. Bueno, te doy gracias por seguir esta historia, ojalá este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, supongo que si, puesto que lo senti un poco más fuertecillo que el anterior.

**Dollisapi Do Tao** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Eh, no, no odio a Yoh, de hecho, el YOHxANNA es una de mis parejas favoritas. Es cierto que siempre hago algo para separarlo de Anna y dejarle el camino libre a Horo, o a Ren, como pasó en un fic; siento que es mejor narrar una separación entre Yoh y Anna, a no mencionar nada entre ellos, a menos que sea en un universo alterno. Pero bueno, a mi en lo personal, me gusta mucho más el anime, ya que el final del manga estuvo muy aburrido (la parte de la pelea contra los 10 oficiales parches, que solo pelean ontra 4), el epilogo esta buenisimo, aunque jamás sabremos porque Yoh y Anna no estan con Hana, y peor aun, por qué Tamao se hizo pasar por la madre. Que caos. De cualquier forma, agradezco muchisimos comentarios, espero que este capitulo te guste, asi como mis siguientes historias. Te adelanto que hay un capitulo en el que aparece Yoh, aunque es ya casi al final.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY .

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 03 de Julio de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

**—— **Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. **—— **

* * *


	5. Haremos que esto funcione

_**Ella es. . .**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 5: "_Haremos que esto funcione_". ::.

* * *

Miraba el paisaje que le ofrecía el ventanal de su recamara; las personas ir y venir, uno que otro auto. Y aunque pareciera hacerlo atentamente, en realidad estaba desinteresada. 

Ya tenía dos semanas de haber regresado de sus "tranquilas" vacaciones en la playa.

""Y el muy valiente no me ha llamado siquiera"".

Pensaba la rubia, frunciendo el seño y buscando algo con que desquitarse. . . nada!.

**¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no debería importarme.**

Pero Anna no podía entender por qué la realidad estaba completamente alejada de sus palabras.

¿Qué no le preocupaba, por favor!, si en el momento en que Horokeu le explicó que debía irse por compromisos deportivos, ella misma se ofreció a acompañarlo. Así que regresaron juntos a Tokio, dejando a Ren y Pilika, sin siquiera darles la más mínima explicación.

**Un torneo.**

Susurró la chica, recordando las exactas palabras que el peliazul le dijera aquella vez.

Claro, Horo Horo es un jugador de tennis que tenía poco tiempo de haber incursionado en el terreno profesional, aunque ya se había hecho de cierta reputación. Incluso, había quienes decían que el muchacho tenía mucho futuro y podía llegar a ser de los mejores, hasta tenía un grupo de admiradoras.

**Niñas tontas y resbalosas.**

Definitivamente, a Anna le disgustaba imaginar a ese hombre rodeado por mujeres que le gritaban que lo amaban.

La Kyouyama estaba bastante furiosa. ¿Por qué?, bueno, había varias razones para ello. . .

Pensar en quién sabe cuantas chicas se arrojarían desesperadas sobre el peliazul, sin mencionar que interrumpieron sus vacaciones. O quizás, el hecho de que todo aquello no tenía por qué interesarle, y sin embrago. . . así era.

Pero lo que más la hacía rabiar, era que Horo Horo no la había visitado en esas dos largas semanas. . . ¡vamos!, ni siquiera la había llamado.

**Maldición, ese idiota. . . después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, al menos debería tener la decencia de llamarme para saber cómo me va.**

La rubia apretó los dientes, abandonando el borde de la ventana y comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación, cuál animal enjaulado, analizando la situación.

Estaba realmente ansiosa y molesta consigo misma; nunca dependió mucho de las personas a su alrededor, ni siquiera de Yoh. Tampoco recordaba haberse comportado como una chiquilla celosa, posesiva e irremediablemente enamorada. . .

Anna de pronto se detuvo.

Sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Las dos últimas palabras que pasaron por su mente la hicieron dudar.

**¿Qué me esta pasando?.**

Preguntó a nadie en especial, al aire, a ella misma.

Confundida y desesperada, tomó su cartera y salió con el único propósito de despejar todas sus dudas. Quería saber qué había cambiado en ella después de acostarse con Horokeu Usui.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, no imaginó que se trataba de Anna Kyouyama, quién, por cierto, estaba furiosa. Bastaba con percatarse de la mirada malévola y asesina que ella le dedicaba.

**Ah, hola, Anna. . .**

**Ah, hola. . . ¿eso es lo mejor que me puedes decir, baka?.**

Después del caluroso saludo de la bella rubia, Horo Horo muy amablemente la invitó a pasar.

Nótese el sarcasmo, pues la chica prácticamente empujó al muchacho, abriéndose paso al interior del departamento, cómo si estuviese en su propia casa.

**Te pasa algo¿por qué estas tan enojada?.**

Las preguntas del peliazul parecieron enfadar más a la Kyouyama, pues la ira en sus negros ojos se volvió más intensa. Pero no dijo nada, la mejor arma de Anna era el silencio.

Horokeu comenzaba a sudar frío, por más que pensaba, no podía explicarse porque la mujer había venido con ese humor de los mil demonios.

""Si precisamente esto era lo que había venido evitando"".

Pensó el muchacho. Y entonces, la escuchó. . .

**Creí que eras diferente, Horo Horo, confié en ti.**

La voz de la rubia se escuchaba más tranquila, sin embargo, un aire de tristeza no pudo pasar desapercibido para el joven peliazul, quién, con una seriedad en la cara que realmente daba miedo, preocupado, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

**¿Qué me pasa?. JA!!. . . Qué eres como todos los hombres, una vez que consiguen lo que quieren, botan a las mujeres y fingen que nada pasó.**

**A, a qué te refieres?. Anna, no cre . . .**

**No has ido a verme, no has llamado, ni siquiera has dejado un mensaje. . . ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he quedado junto al teléfono esperando una llamada tuya?, o qué cada vez que tocan a la puerta, espero que seas tu. Creí que algo había surgido entre nosotros, pero ya veo que. . .**

Anna simplemente no pudo continuar, aunque estuvo agradecida por ello, pues de haber seguido seguramente habría terminado llorando.

Horo Horo la había abrazado así nada más, de pronto y sin decirle nada. Tan solo el impulso de su loco corazón que latía intensamente por las palabras de Anna.

**Disculpa, nunca quise hacerte daño.**

Él le susurró al oído, una sonrisa irónica cruzando su rostro.

Era gracioso, es cierto que la había estado evitando en lo posible desde que habían regresado. . . no quería verla. Pensaba que Anna simplemente no estaba interesada en él, aun a pesar del hecho de haberse acostado un par de veces. . . cinco para ser exactos.

**Creí que para ti no había significado nada y que no estaba en tus planes hacerlo de nuevo, no conmigo al menos.**

**¡Baka!.**

En realidad, la joven no podría culparlo, después de todo, no hace mucho ella misma no estaba interesada en el peliazul.

Pero ahora. . .

**Supongo que intentaremos hacer que esto funcione.**

Decía la chica, cerca del oído del muchacho produciéndole una corriente eléctrica muy agradable y, de paso, ocultando su rostro adornado en matices rojizos.

**Y supongo también, que haremos el amor más seguido.**

El Usui estaba seguro de que Anna le hubiese dado un golpe que lo dejase tumbado en suelo por semejantes palabras. Pero esta vez, tan solo sintió como ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, refugiándose en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

Con una sonrisa cómplice y unas cuantas palabras que, aunque no lo demostrase, significaban simplemente que ella compartía los mismos planes y deseos del apuesto joven.

**Eres un hentai.**

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Wow, Anna poniendo las cosas en claro. Dejando a un lado la inseguridad del ainu, esta relación avanza

Así que, próximo capitulo, cómo no, LEMON.

Siento la demora, aunque creo que esta vez no fue mucho.  
Pocos reviews TT, asi que paso a responderlos.

**Belzer** - La ultima vez se me paso mencionarlo. . . agradecerte por las palabras que dejaste en mi libro de visitas. Las agradezco en verdad; ya ha pasado un poco de tiempo y esta personita tiene muchos animos, lo cual me hace feliz, pues al principio realmente se veia debatido, no es para menos, pero me dolia verlo triste. En fin, eso parece tan lejano ya, que no quiero pensar más en ello. Pasando al fic, jeje. . . creo que ese capitulo gustó mucho, a mi en lo personal me dejo más complacida que el tercero. Como veras, este capitulo parece más bien de relleno, aunque Annita ya dio su brazo a torcer, que es lo importante, asi que, por supuesto el siguiente capitulo es lemon. Quiero escribir cosas más fuertes, por ahora, esto se hara realidad en un fic HAOxANNAxYOH, que aun no comienzo a ecsribir ¬¬'. . . pero tengo muchas ansias por iniciar. Las cosas que quiero escribir son fuertes, no tanto por la situación, sino más bien por las parejas, de las cuales prefiero no dar ejemplo porque son en verdad bizarras. Bueno, una vez más te agradezco muchisimo tus palabras, me gusta leer tus comentarios, y un poco más, contestarlos. Creo que eres la unica persona que lee mis fics TT. No, por ahi hay un par más. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Priss** - Gracias, gracias. Oye, tu igual no has actualizado y el fic de "matándonos" me tiene impaciente, quiero leer más. Bueno, pues la historia no es muy larga, nueve capitulos nada más, asi que ya falta poco.

**Aldal** - Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando mis fanfics. Siento mucho que este capitulo no sea lemon, pero esto todavia no acaba.

**Arihdni** - Agradezco tus comentarios; me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, en especial el capitulo 4. No te preocupes, que aun hay más lemon en esta historia. Pasando a otras cosas, si, me gusta el Ryoma x Sakuno, aunque ese anime dejo de llamarme la atención, me aburrió; que bueno que leiste el fic de Momo, me gusto mucho escribir ese fic. De Ryoma y Sakuno tengo un fic, aunque todavia no lo poublico, dudo mucho que este listo para la siguiente actualizacion, que es en mayo (me desapareci, lo siento TT). Jeje, muchas gracias, no sé que decir, no creo ser tan buena como dices, en especial porque ultimamente la inspiración parece haberse largado a no se donde, me resulta un tanto tedioso y aburrido escribir mis fics, supongo que estoy en una etapa de FLOJERA TOTAL. Regresando a este fic, como veras, no fue la gran cosa lo que sacó a Horo de la bañera, pero bueno, como dije antes, este fic no tiene una historia basica, son simnples ideas.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY .

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 03 de Julio de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

**—— **Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. **—— **


	6. Sin ti un segundo más

**Ella es. . .**

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 6: "_Sin ti un segundo más_". ::.

* * *

De regreso a casa, Horo Horo le habló de todo el torneo en si. 

Emocionado, le narraba cómo venció al rival de su último partido.

**Yo estuve ahí, lo vi¿de acuerdo?.**

**Gomen na, aun estoy emocionado.**

Ella solo sonrió.

El Usui casi se fue de espaldas al ver a su novia mirándole desde las gradas. Era la primera vez que Anna iba a apoyarlo en un partido, así que decidió que ganaría tan solo para impresionarla.

_""Aunque Anna Kyouyama no es una mujer fácil de impresionar""._

Pensaba el peliazul, mientras acompañaba a la chica hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

**Un trofeo más¿no es así?.**

**Eh, si. . . uno más.**

Un tranquilo silencio se formó entre ellos, que no se atrevían a mirarse directo a los ojos.

Habían estado muy ocupados, cada uno con sus cosas y recién ahora habían podido verse.

**¿Quieres pasar?.**

Preguntó la rubia; su rostro hacía un costado, cubierto por los dorados cabellos, aunque Horo podía alcanzar a admirar las mejillas encendidas en rojo.

**Hai.**

Cuando lo invitó a pasar, nunca mencionó que sería directo a su habitación, pero ambos lo deseaban y sabían que este encuentro iba a terminar así, en la cama, con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas de ambos.

El peliazul la besaba suave y tranquilamente, quería disfrutar de esto lo más que pudiese pues no sabía hasta cuando volvería a tenerla así, entre sus brazos. . . solo para él.

**Te extrañé¿sabes?.**

Una tierna sonrisa adornó el rostro del muchacho al escucharla decir aquello.

Anna no era una mujer muy cariñosa que digamos, de hecho, a pesar de ser novios desde hace un par de meses, rara era la vez que ella mostraba un poco de interés.

_""Siempre soy yo el que la busca, el que la acaricia, el que la besa y le dice que la ama""._

Pensaba el Usui, confundido porque esta vez fue diferente. . .

Fue Anna la que lo buscó, lo invitó a quedarse con ella y fue también la que comenzó con los besos.

**¿Por qué te estas comportando así?.**

Anna sonrió entre los besos. Vaya, no sabía que había sido demasiado obvia.

**Tengo ganas de esto. . . de ti.**

**Oye¿qué crees que soy?, un pedazo de carne?.**

Ambos rieron, divertidos y conformes con la situación. Se olvidaron de las palabras y se dejaron envolver por la pasión y la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro, necesidad que se habían guardado por las últimas dos semanas.

Horo Horo deslizó sus ansiosas manos por los contornos del frágil cuerpo de la rubia, amoldando su figura por encima de las ropas. Pero no era la tela lo que él quería sentir, sino el cálido roce entre sus pieles, la suavidad de Anna y admirar esa piel tan blanca cómo la leche.

Fue tanto su deseo por ella, que poco tardó en despojarla de sus ropas, teniéndola totalmente desnuda ante él, que la miraba embelesado.

_""No importa cuantas veces haya tenido la oportunidad de admirar su desnudez. . . cada vez la veo más hermosa y delicada""._

Mientras la abrazaba con cuidado, el muchacho peliazul no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento.

Je. . . era inevitable, él era mucho más alto que ella; su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, mientras que Anna era pequeña y muy, muy delgada.

La veía tan frágil y delicada, que tenía la extraña sensación de que iba a lastimarla.

**¿Te vas quedar ahí parado tan solo mirándome, Usui?. ¡Qué aburrido!.**

**Ahh, tanto me deseas, Annita?. Pues ahora mismo voy a darte lo que quieres.**

Hablaban en tono bromista y sin embrago, Horo Horo dejó de jugar. . .

No dedicó tiempo para disfrutar de la suavidad de la mujer. Apenas la tomó entre sus brazos, recostándola sobre la cama, mordió sutilmente los redondos senos que él adoraba, y sin más, dejó que sus labios se deslizaran sin detenerse hasta la delicada intimidad de la rubia mujer.

**Oh, amor.**

Suspiró la Kyouyama al tiempo que alzaba las caderas para permitir que su amante la complaciera con mayor libertad.

Sonoros jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, era Anna que se movía intranquila ante los atrevidos besos y hasta mordiscos que el peliazul ejercía en su sensible sexo.

Pero la voz finalmente se le apagó al sentir como Horo Horo aprisionó el clítoris entre sus labios, para luego succionarlo delirante.

Anna adoraba cuando él hacia eso, la volvía loca de placer y la desarmaba completamente, haciéndola entregarse sin reserva alguna.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior para retener el gozo que inundaba su cuerpo, más finalmente cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejándose estremecer por la indescriptible e intensa sensación de un orgasmo.

**Ahh, Horokeu mmm. . .**

Un grito se escapó de sus labios; arqueando su cuerpo, disfrutó de un poco más de la ardiente lengua que aun recorría su intimidad con delicadeza, clavándose dentro suyo de vez en cuando, como si tuviese sed de ella.

**E-eres un perverso.**

Le decía la rubia mujer, su voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

Más Horokeu parecía ignorarla. En ese momento se dedicó a llenarla de besos y caricias, tratando de calmar la insaciable necesidad que tenía por esa mujer, por sentirla suya nuevamente.

La anheló tanto, que aun le costaba creer que la Kyouyama en verdad estaba ahí, desnuda entre sus brazos, dispuesta a hacer el amor con él. . . solo con él.

**Por favor, no me digas que ya estas cansada, si apenas viene lo mejor.**

Horo Horo pronunció aquéllas palabras mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de su amante, disfrutando del tranquilo placer que le producía el simple hecho de frotar la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Anna, quién lo miraba sonrojada con una sutil sonrisa adornando su lindo rostro.

El muchacho ya no pudo resistirse y en un arrebato de amor y pasión, besó a la joven mientras forzaba su hombría, penetrando poco a poco a la mujer.

Lo disfrutaba, oh, vaya que disfrutaba cada centímetro que se adentraba en aquel cálido y húmedo refugio que le ofrecía tan perfecto cuerpo femenino.

**Ahh, Ho, Horokeu. . . e-eres muy grande. . .**

Le decía la Kyouyama, refiriéndose al miembro viril del chico; respirando agitada por el esfuerzo y por el gozo que comenzaba a invadirla.

**Y tu tan estrecha, amor. . . me aprietas tan bien.**

**Hentai.**

**Hey, tu empezaste, además. . . es la verdad.**

Las risas de los amantes se escucharon en toda la recamara, para luego ser reemplazadas por fuertes gemidos. No les importaba si los vecinos los alcanzaban a oír; en ese momento, solo existian ellos dos. . . Horo Horo dentro de Anna, tratando de amarse.

La chica elevó las piernas para luego flexionarlas alrededor de la espalda del peliazul, reteniéndolo dentro suyo, satisfecha... porque de esa manera sentía que sus frenéticas embestidas eran más profundas.

Él por su parte, se dedicaba a oprimir con moderada fuerza los redondos pechos de la mujer, a quién se le iba la voz gimiendo de placer.

Hubiesen querido mantenerse así por siempre, más llegó el momento en que la excitación fue demasiada e insoportable.

Anna lanzó un gemido, formando un arco con su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba disfrutando del éxtasis que solo te puede dar un orgasmo; su vagina palpitando, oprimiendo con fuerza el duro pedazo de carne que la invadia.

Horo Horo no pudo resistir tanto placer y, tras gruñir suavemente, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, dejó que su propio orgasmo recorriese su cuerpo, haciéndolo eyacular dentro de la intimidad de su compañera.

**¿Qué tal estuvo eso, ah?.**

**Maravilloso. . . te amo.**

Anna llenó de besos el apuesto rostro del muchacho, agradecida y feliz por el inmenso placer que acababa de hacerle sentir.

Con un amplia sonrisa estampada en el rostro, el peliazul acarició una de las blancas mejillas, quitando uno de los rubios mechones de cabello que se adherían a ese bello rostro.

Era muy feliz, tanto o más de lo que llegó a imaginar. Y sentía terror solo de imaginar que este sentimiento no fuese para siempre.

Lo estuvo pensando por un tiempo, de hecho, desde la primera vez que él y Anna hicieron el amor. Algo que necesitaba y sin embargo mantenía en secreto por miedo a que la rubia no reaccionara de la forma en que él esperaba, pero. . .

_""La necesito con locura y no sé hasta que punto pueda soportar el no tenerla para mi, solo para mi""._

Los pensamientos del muchacho eran tortuosos; estaba conciente de que él quería algo más serio con esa mujer.

Inseguro, tomó los labios de su amada en un beso tierno y suave, casi suplicante.

**Quiero que vivamos juntos.**

La sorpresa no pudo contra el fuerte y constante latir del corazón de la bella chica, cuya única respuesta fue abrazarse con fuerza al hombre que, con unas cuantas palabras, la había hecho muy feliz.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Después de la noche que compartieron y el placer que le hizo sentir. . . yo le diría que si //.

Por supuesto no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y en los siguientes capítulos los haré sufrir un poquito, pero. . . muy poquito.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

REVIEWS

Arihdni - Imaginabas a que se dedicaba?. Sigo con mi flojera, creo que esta es permanente. De the prince of tennis, voy a publicar un nuevo fic en mi web, aunque no hay lemon en el primer capitulo, ojala lo puedas leer.

Kathy - GRACIAS TT. Tus comentarios me alzan los animos. Aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero te guste; con lemon, si. Sobre el fic "las cosas..." mmm, tratare de actualizarlo. La verdad es que, aunque ya esta terminado, no se porque siempre lo dejo para después, como que le doy menos importancia.

Dollisapi Do Tao - Gracias, gracias. Bueno, en el cap 5 no hubo lemon, pero regreso con este, aunque lo senti un poco suavecito, que opinas?. Sobre la relacion entre estos dos, te puedo decir que terminara muy bien, jeje. Regresando al manga, creo que esta muy bueno al principio (muy parecido al anime), pero cuando empieza el torneo en si, hay cosas que salen sobrando, al menos con respecto al anime, de hecho, el anime me gusta mucho mas. Y si has tenido oportunidad de ver completo el final, sabras que la historia en si, se queda inconclusa... muy bueno.

Priss - Gracias por tus comentarios, como bien dices, la situacion no es muy... interesante, pero es un buen conector, vamos, no pueden estar haciendo el amor toda la vida, hay momentos para otras cosas.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY .

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 03 de Julio de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

**—— **Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. **—— **


	7. Susurrando un adios

_**Ella es. . .**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 7: "_Susurrando un adiós_". ::.

* * *

**¿Segura que eso es comestible?.**

Anna le dirigió una mirada fría, casi asesina, a su compañero.

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso?, todavía que ella se molestaba en preparar la cena.

**Deberías agradecerlo.**

Era desilusión lo que acompañaba la suave voz de la chica.

Horo Horo sonrió ligeramente. Acercándose a la rubia, la abrazó desde atrás, aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos mientras le susurraba al oído.

**Disculpa, solo bromeaba. . . no quise ser grosero, es solo que. . . no sabía que cocinabas.**

**Ja!, solo espera y veras, lamentaras haberte burlado de mi comida.**

Anna fingió indignación y aunque le hubiese gustado torturar al peliazul con el látigo de su desprecio, no pudo pues le muchacho comenzó a besarle el cuello, mordiendo suavemente de vez en cuando.

**Mmmm. . .**

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la Kyouyama, quien se giró hasta mirar de frente a su compañero.

Se besaron, primero tranquilos, luego con pasión.

Desde que vivían juntos simplemente no podían estar mucho tiempo sin besarse, lo necesitaba, se necesitaban. . . sentirse y saberse propiedad exclusiva el uno del otro.

Fue Horokeu el que se mudó al departamento de Anna, y desde que puso el primer pie en ese lugar, la chica le amenazó con reglas y castigos.

Qué si llegas tarde te quedas a dormir afuera. Qué si me molestas te echo a patadas. Además, él era el encargado de la limpieza.

_""Maldición, parezco su sirvienta y no su pareja""._

Pensaba el peliazul, un tanto cansado de todo aquello. Y sin embrago, no se quejaba.

Estaba con ella, la tenía todas las noches para él solo; podía hacerle el amor cada vez que se le daba la gana, lo cual era muy seguido ahora que vivían juntos.

Además no podía olvidarse de los pequeños detalles de ella hacia él. . . cómo este, que ella esta cocinando para él.

Los besos se volvieron más largos y profundos y las caricias se tornaron más atrevidas.

Horo posó sus grandes manos sobre las generosas porciones de carne que sostenían la espalda de la Kyouyama, haciéndola suspirar agradada con el contacto. De seguir así hubiesen terminado haciendo el amor ahí mismo, sin preocuparse por la cena, más el repentino y luego constante sonar del timbre los hizo separarse, abochornados; alguien allá afuera había escogido el peor momento para interrumpir a la pareja.

**Deja que se cansen de tocar, no vayas.**

Pidió el peliazul a su chica.

Pero Anna estaba dispuesta a hacer efectivos dos tiros. Iba a matar a quien quiera que la haya interrumpido en un momento de intimidad y, de paso, dejaría al Usui con tremendas ganas de ella.

_""Así las cosas se pondrán más interesantes para cuando regrese""._

Pensaba la rubia, con una traviesa sonrisa atravesando su linda cara. Más la sonrisa se borró de sus labios en cuanto abrió la puerta, encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

**Yoh.**

Susurró.

Una palabra, un simple nombre que logró articular con mucho esfuerzo.

**Hola, Annita. ¿Cómo has estado?.**

Esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, cómo un niño que hizo alguna travesura y sonríe, esperando ser perdonado.

**¿Qué haces aquí?.**

Yoh dejó de sonreír, nunca la sintió tan fría como ahora.

Era cierto que fue él quien terminó la relación y solo para andar con otra mujer, pero y tenía la esperanza de que Anna lo hubiese superado ya.

Se miraron fijamente por un buen rato; el silencio fue lo único que acompañó a los jóvenes. Incomodo e interminable silencio, mismo que se desvaneció al escucharse una voz varonil adentro de la casa.

**Anna, amor¿te vas a tardar mucho?, porque ya tengo hambre y. . .**

Horo Horo no pudo completar su frase; ver a Yoh Asakura no le agradaba nada, nada.

Frunció el seño, estaba furioso con ese hombre por no valorar a la mujer que tenía.

**¿A qué viniste?, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí.**

**Y tu si?.**

Las pupilas del peliazul se tornaron blancas. Estaba furioso y dispuesto a sacar a patadas a ese sujeto, más la intervención de la rubia no se lo permitió.

**Basta!!. Horokeu, por favor termina la cena, yo vuelvo en un rato. Vamos, Yoh.**

Fue tan rápido, el Usui no entendía muy bien que era lo que su chica estaba pensando en ese momento y por supuesto que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que ella se fuera por ahí con el castaño.

_""Pero confío totalmente en ella""._

Pensaba.

Con un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, entró al apartamento, dispuesto a terminar la cena y esperar a Anna.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Y bien?.**

Anna siempre tan directa y práctica.

Sentada en un columpio en el parque, se mecía suavemente, sin siquiera mirar al hombre que la acompañaba.

**¿Qué hacía él en tu apartamento?.**

**No es de tu incumbencia.**

El Asakura frunció el seño al escucharla.

¿Qué no le incumbía?, después de lo que habían tenido juntos, ahora ella le decía eso.

_""¿Es que tan pronto se olvidó de mi?""._

El solo pensar en ello lo hacía enfurecer.

Yoh la había ido a buscar con la esperanza, no. . . con la certeza de que ella lo perdonaría y que volverían a estar juntos.

Nunca esperó encontrar a ese tipo en su casa.

**¿Por qué él?.**

**Y por qué no?.**

**Anna, por favor!!.**

El castaño le gritó eufórico, se paró de golpe, haciendo resonar las cadenas del columpio en el que hasta hace unos segundos estaba sentado.

Más la rubia ni se inmutó con la agresividad del muchacho. Con fastidio y cierto desinterés, volteó a verlo.

**Debo regresar a preparar la cena, así que¿dime ya que quieres, Asakura?.**

**Nunca cocinaste para mi.**

**Si, bueno. . . supéralo.**

Yoh apretó fuertemente los puños, frustrado.

Esta platica no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado; ella solo se estaba burlando de él.

**Anna, quiero que vuelvas conmigo.**

**¿Qué yo vuelva?, tu me dejaste, no yo a ti. Además llegas tarde.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?.**

**No es obvio?, Horo Horo y yo estamos viviendo juntos.**

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior. No era eso lo que él quería escuchar, no era esa la actitud que esperaba de Anna.

Nada estaba saliendo como él quería.

**Es por mi¿verdad?, fue despecho porque rompí nuestra relación, tu. . .**

**No lo sé. . . tal vez si, tal vez no.** Lo interrumpió ella; su mirada reflejando serenidad. **Quizás así fue al principio, pero ahora. . .**

Anna pasó mucho tiempo pensando en las razones por las que había decidido iniciar un romance con el chico peliazul.

_""Si lo conozco desde hace tanto¿por qué hasta ahora¿por qué no me fije en él antes?""._

Se preguntó una y otra vez, y después de torturarse tanto, comprendió que siempre se había sentido atraída por ese hombre, sintiendo algo especial por él.

Pero siempre quiso ocultarlo hasta el grado de ignorar sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

**¿Ahora me dirás que siempre lo has querido?, no te creo.**

**Poco me importa si me crees o no, Yoh.**

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un rato; tantas emociones encontradas. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que decir.

Anna se puso de pie y tras dedicarle una sutil sonrisa al que alguna vez creyó el hombre de su vida, se despidió.

**Debo irme, Yoh. Qué. . . qué te vaya muy bien.**

Sus palabras, sinceras, sorprendieron al castaño.

Que distinta era Anna a aquella mujer que, histérica y furiosa, cerca estuvo de arrojarle encima la mesa cuando le dijo que había conocido a otra chica.

**Estas más tranquila. . . si que has cambiado, Annita.**

O quizás, el Usui simplemente había logrado que la Kyouyama fuese ella misma.

Yoh cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada; una amarga sonrisa le adornó el rostro. Solo fue capaz de susurrar la despedida.

**Adiós mi querida Anna.**

* * *

**Sin finalizar.**

Corto, un tanto apresurado. Creo que tenía que meter a Yoh en esta historia.

Me gustó como quedo; sufre, Yoh, sufre, jajaja —risa maléfica de MAi—.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

Priss  
Gracias, garcias. Aqui lo que sigue, no hay lemon, pero espero te guste.

Belzer  
Oh, no te preocupes, yo me siento muy bien de que sigas al pendiente de mis historias, que bueno que aun te gusten. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, en este no hay lemon TT, pero en el siguiente si lo hay.

Kathy  
Te agradesco. Creo que el capitulo anterior si tuvo buen lemon, al menos a mi me gustó mucho y me alegra que a ti tambien. En cuanto a tu pregunta, jeje, pues no, no me baso en ellas, mis fics son meras ideas y fantasias, la calentura a veces, eso si.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY .

PRISS

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 03 de Julio de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	8. Celoso por nada

_**Ella es. . .**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 8: "_Celoso por nada_". ::.

* * *

La joven suspiró fastidiada. 

Dos días y el peliazul no le había dirigido la palabra para nada.

_""Esta celoso""._

Pensaba la rubia; una sonrisa de satisfacción adornándole su linda cara.

Nunca nadie le había celado de esa manera, y debía confesar que se sentía muy bien, pero igual ya se estaba aburriendo.

Extrañaba al muchacho, su estúpida sonrisa, su voz, las conversaciones que muchas veces eran sin sentido. . . las caricias, que le dijese palabras de amor. Que al dormir la abrazara hasta casi sofocarla, sus besos. . .

Tan solo dos días y ya extrañaba todo de él.

**Esto de estar enojados no me gusta.**

Susurró para si, aunque el único enojado era él, ella simplemente no pretendía rogarle.

Vamos!, no había hecho nada malo, solo hablar y terminar bien las cosas con Yoh. ¿Por qué él se molestaba entonces?.

Y si bien se mantenía firme en no rogarle, había encontrado la forma perfecta para reconciliarse con el peliazul; ceder ella primero y hacerlo ceder a él también.

Una sonrisa, primero tierna y poco después traviesa, se plasmó en el rostro de la Kyouyama, quien abandonó el sofá dispuesta a arreglar las cosas de una buena vez entre ella y su Horokeu.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

El Usui llegó con desgano al apartamento. Estaba cansado; entrenando todo el día con tal de no ver a la rubia mujer.

Los celos eran una bomba que pronto iba a explotar y no quería que fuese frente a ella.

**Creo que debo terminar con esto.**

Decía para si el muchacho, recordando lo mucho que deseó tener un romance con Anna, los años de amor no correspondido y ahora que era suya no iba a perderla por estúpidos celos.

La buscó en su habitación, más ella no estaba ahí.

Todas las locas ideas que comenzaron a formarse en su mente, desaparecieron al abrir la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, aquella que él había usado por las últimas dos noches.

**A-A. . . Anna!!. . .**

Sorprendido, Horo Horo no pudo cerrar la boca.

Ante él, la imagen más valiosa, la más bella que ya antes había podido disfrutar.

**Ese es mi nombre cariño, no lo gastes.**

La mujer hacía gala de una traviesa sonrisa.

Desnuda en su totalidad, la Kyouyama esperaba a su hombre, dispuesta a ceder y ¿qué mejor forma de convencer a un chico, que esta?.

No, ningún hombre hubiese culpado al peliazul por acercarse a la joven y estrecharla con fuerza, devorándola a besos casi desesperados.

**¿Finalmente te rindes?.**

**No, amor, yo solo cedí. . . eres tu quien se rinde ante mi.**

La voz de la mujer, cargada de satisfacción.

Ella tenía razón ¿y qué importaba?. Esto no era una competencia, sino amor. . . y se sentía muy bien.

Horo Horo la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la cama y recostándola con suavidad.

Él se despojaba de sus ropas ante la atenta mirada de la hermosa chica, quien sonrojada admiraba la desnudez de su hombre y, por supuesto, la fuerza y vitalidad de su herramienta sexual, que poco a poco adquiría dureza para ella.

Horokeu finalmente se recostó encima de la delicada figura de la mujer.

**Aahhh. . .**

Anna suspiró sutilmente. El contacto con la piel ardiente del muchacho la había hecho estremecer, temblar de deseo.

Y ese simple contacto bastó para que ella se rindiese totalmente ante él.

Le había hecho tanta falta que hizo su orgullo a un lado por primera vez en la vida. Y lo besó con loca pasión; sus manos desesperadas no podían permanecer quietas y acariciaban cuanto podían. Su azulado cabello, su apuesto rostro, los marcados músculos de su tórax.

**Te amo, te amo. . .**

Le susurró al oído, jadeante, necesitándolo con urgencia.

Y al Usui, con igual o mayor ansiedad, no le bastó con el dulce sabor de los labios de su amada, mismos que abandonó para aventurarse a torturar la blanca piel de la joven. Su cuello, sus hombros que adoraba. . . sus senos cuya perfección admiró por contados segundos antes de amasarlos y besarlos con lujuria.

El sonrosado y duro pezón se había perdido entre los labios del peliazul, prisionero de la cálida boca y torturado por la húmeda lengua.

Más nada se comparó a sentir como Horo Horo succionaba de aquel botón, amamantando con lujuria.

**Mmmm, ahhh. . .**

Y el peliazul se aferraba a la pequeña cintura de la joven sin dejar un solo momento de beber de su pezón, haciéndola suspirar de gozo y deleitándose él por la satisfacción de saber que era él el que la hacía gemir de tal manera.

Cualquier otra noche la hubiera soltado y dado su espacio, dejarla respirar al menos, pero no esta noche. Oh no!, Horo Horo tenía tremendas ganas de hacerla suya porque recordó las noches, los años en que el tenerla entre sus brazos no era más que un sueño, hermoso e imposible.

Así, sin detenerse a contemplar el lindo rostro de la rubia como acostumbraba hacer, dejó que sus labios se deslizaran por cada una de las curvas de la delicada figura de la chica, aspirando su perfume, disfrutando la suavidad de su blanca piel y el salado sabor de su empapado cuerpo.

Con lentitud, separó las piernas de su amada y fijó la mirada en la pequeña flor cuyos pliegues ligeramente separados lo invitaban a acercarse y acariciar los suaves pétalos, a hundir su espina en ella y abrirla por completo.

Más fueron los ardientes labios del muchacho los que se aventuraron a recorrer la intimidad de Anna.

Primero un roce de su lengua separó los labios vaginales, llevándose un poco de su flujo de agridulce sabor que al Usui le pareció exquisito y luego, toda su boca abarcando la pequeña abertura, lamiéndola, penetrando lo más que podía con su hábil lengua.

La chica se arqueó y alzó las caderas, permitiéndole al joven succionar el sabor de su sexo, o mejor aun, el clítoris ya duro por placer, palpitando de deseo.

Un simple lengüetazo en su botón, la hizo sacudirse y aferrarse al muchacho, extasiada.

Todo pasó tan rápido; Anna se alejó de su amante, quien confundido, permaneció de pie junto a la cama, pensando si había hecho algo que le molestase a su hermosa compañera, o si solo trataba de torturarlo cómo era su costumbre. Más lo que vino después no lo hubiese imaginado.

Ella se inclinó frente a su pene, llevándoselo a la boca, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

La rubia lamía y succionaba de la punta mientras sus manos se aferraban a la carne que sostenía la espalda del hombre, apretando con fuerza y separando los firmes glúteos.

Su boca, casi golosa, liberó al miembro masculino solo para deleitarse con las esferas que descansaban debajo de este, moldeándolas con la lengua o mordiéndolas con suavidad, haciendo suspirar y gemir a su amante, quien acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, como incitándola a continuar.

Horo Horo hubiese llenado su traviesa boca de semen, si ella misma no se hubiese detenido, ahora si, torturándolo.

**¿Te gustó, amor?.**

Preguntó ella, acariciando el apuesto rostro del chico peliazul, quien respiraba agitado.

**Fue delicioso. . . cómo tu.**

Dicho esto, Horokeu estrechó con fuerza a la mujer, besándola con desesperada pasión y deseo.

Y fue precisamente esa desesperación lo que lo hizo girar a la joven con brusquedad, reteniéndola contra su espalda. Y sin esperar más, simplemente se acomodó, penetrándola con fuerza hasta casi la mitad de su pene, haciéndola gritar de placer mezclado con dolor.

**Ahh, Horokeu.**

Anna jadeó al sentirlo deslizarse dentro de su vulva, lento, pero con fuerza.

Se abría totalmente para él, y el peliazul se deleitaba con la cálida humedad que abrazaba su pene.

Su grande y gruesa hombría embistiendo la estrecha vagina de su amada. Cansada, jadeante y tratando de soportar el ir y venir del pene del muchacho.

Anna trató de sostenerse con las manos, quedando arrodillada sobre la cama y su sexo a la total disposición de su amante, que ahora la penetraba con mayor fuerza y profundidad.

Su espina totalmente hundida en la intimidad de la rubia.

**Más, más Horo Horo, no pares. . .**

Esas palabras simplemente enloquecieron al muchacho, que le daba con todo a la mujer, quien podía sentir los testículos de su hombre, chocando una y otra vez contra su sexo.

Ya en el limite del éxtasis, el peliazul se recargó sobre la frágil espalda de la chica, sus manos sobre cada uno de sus suaves senos, apretándolos con lujuria mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la quería, que la había extrañado y que tenía tantas ganas de ella.

**¿No te molesta que sea de esta manera?, tan brusco y. . .**

**¡Soy tuya!.** La escuchó decir. **Puedes tomarme cuando quieras y de la forma que te plazca... porque yo igual lo deseo.**

Él, complacido, no dejó de clavar su hombría en la vagina de la rubia.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan complaciente, pero él al mismo tiempo no podía negar su adicción por ella.

Así, Anna tembló exquisitamente, suaves espasmos obligándola a recostarse en la cama mientras su amante seguía sobre ella.

Una corriente eléctrica nació en su sexo, recorriéndole deliciosamente la columna y haciéndola gritar el nombre de su amado.

Un orgasmo, el punto máximo de placer.

Y él por su parte, no pudo resistir la forma en que la vagina de la chica se contraía, abrazando fuertemente su pene.

Un gruñido ronco y semen caliente derramándose en la intimidad de su mujer. Él también había llegado al éxtasis.

La estrechaba con fuerza mientras la llenaba de besos; palabras de amor inundando la habitación, oscura, tranquila. . . perfecta.

**Lo siento.**

Aquello fue apenas un susurro que escapó de los dulces labios de la joven.

**¿Por qué te disculpas?.**

**No lo sé. De lo que sea que te haya hecho enfadar.**

Horo curveó una ceja; una tierna sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

Estaba celoso por nada, tenía a Anna, por fin la tenía para él, solo para él. No quería que ningún hombre se le acercara, que la mirasen con deseo.

Solo él podía mirarla, solo él podía desearla, hacerle el amor. Solo él tenía el derecho de amarla con locura. Y ver al Asakura le hizo recordar que ella fue un sueño inalcanzable, imposible.

Y sintió miedo. . .

**Lo sé, es una estupidez.**

**Baka, eres el único.**

Le dijo ella, acariciándole una de las mejillas mientras se acurrucaba sobre su fuerte tórax.

**Oye, Anna, lo de hoy, lo de hace un rato. . . fue intenso.**

**Tenía ganas de ti.**

**No más que yo, preciosa.**

Ganas, celos ¡vaya relación!.

Frívola, superficial y por mero placer, si eso quieren creer, pero Anna y Horo Horo sabían que lo que había entre ellos era más, mucho más.

**Te amo.**

Dos palabras en dos voces y nada más por el resto de la noche.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Vaya, siento que este capitulo si estuvo fuertecillo y eso que le cambié varias frases y palabras por otras no tan explicitas.

Igual fue el último lemon del fanfic, además el siguiente capitulo es el final.

Ojalá todas las reconciliaciones fuesen así.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

Jessymoon - Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, siento la demora. Igual te agradezco que visites FALLEN ANGEL, y ten por seguro que todas las historias que publique aqui, estarán en la web.

Priss - Ya ves, soy impredecible, jeje. No, simplemente se me ocurrió de repente y aqui tienes a Yoh.

Anna Haruno - Gracias por interesarte en mis historias, y ahora que te inscribiste a ojalá me puedas dejar más reviews, jeje, asi me entero de que opinas de mis demás fics. Yo AMO HHxA. Y si quieres leer el final de esta historia, ese precisamente es el siguiente capitulo, el final. Ni te cuento de Yoh porque te decepcionare en ese aspecto, gomen. Pero ojalá te guste el final.

Kathy - Descuida. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, ojalá este te haya gustado y por supuetso, el siguiente que es el último.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY.

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 03 de Julio de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	9. Mi todo

_**Ella es. . .**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 9: _"Mi todo"._ ::.

* * *

No es que no lo hubiese pensado antes. Siempre lo hizo. . . pensar en Anna y en sus sentimientos por ella. 

_""No he podido sacármela de la cabeza desde la primera vez que la vi""._

Recordaba el peliazul. . .

Él y Pilika se habían mudado a Tokyo para estudiar; Horo la universidad, Pilika el segundo año de preparatoria.

Aun recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer, su primer día de clases. . .

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Horo Horo estaba exhausto, definitivamente ese había sido un mal día, nada que ver con su hermanita, cuya risa pudo escuchar aun antes de que la chica entrase a la casa. . . pero no venía sola.

**Ah, onii-chan, te presento a Anna.**

El muchacho se había quedado paralizado, su hermana había traído a una amiga.

_""¡Y que amiga!""._

Pensó, pues la belleza de la joven en verdad lo había cautivado. Más la rubia no parecía compartir el gusto, pues solo frunció el seño, susurrando entre dientes, casi obliga, un simple "hola".

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que habían compartido en mucho tiempo, tiempo en que el peliazul se preguntaba¿cómo es que Pilika se había buscado una amiga tan distinta a ella?. Fría, grosera, altanera y con aires de superioridad.

**Disculpe, majestad, por haber puesto mis necios ojos en usted.**

Era la frase que todas las noches se repetía el Usui.

En definitiva, Anna Kyouyama no era el tipo de mujer para Horo Horo, así que no se explicaba cómo es que terminó enamorándose de ella.

Era cierto que su lista de defectos era grande. . . muy, muy grande. Pero esa jovencita tenía muchas cosas a su favor. Y esa lista era todavía más larga. . . Empezaba con su tremenda e inigualable belleza. Al peliazul le constaba que en el mundo no había mujer más hermosa que la Kyouyama.

Y quiso olvidarla, en verdad lo intentó. Salió con cuantas mujeres pudo, pero ninguna lograba sacar a Anna Kyouyama de su cabeza, mucho menos de su necio corazón, que seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella, doliéndole de amor.

Ni siquiera la dulzura y ternura de Tamao fueron suficientes para dejar de querer a la Kyouyama.

_""Creo que soy masoquista""._

Pensaba, nada alejado de la realidad, pues estaba totalmente conciente de que si le diesen a escoger entre la ternura y exquisitos paltillos de la pelirosa, y las torturas y malos tratos de la rubia, sin titubear elegiría ser el esclavo de Anna.

A su corta edad, la rubia de ojos negros fue la protagonista de los sueños y fantasías de Horokeu; pero solo eso, fantasías, pues la chica lo rechazó con la sola mirada.

Estaba bien mientras no tuviese novio, por eso odió a Yoh Asakura por ser el primer hombre en la vida de la rubia de ojos negros, pero ahora. . .

Él era el único, ahora y siempre, porque un buen día Kami-sama se apiadó de él y le concedió una oportunidad con Anna y vaya que él la supo aprovechar, tanto así que ahora estaba aquí, viviendo su más loca fantasía y que creyó imposible, así cómo la mujer a su lado.

**Te ves hermosa vestida de blanco.**

Horo Horo le susurró, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, quien fingía atención al hombre de sotana frente a ellos.

Pero llena de emoción, apenas podía creer que estaba aquí, al lado de Horokeu Usui, él último hombre que hubiese imaginado a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Anna respondió sin titubear, la plena convicción plasmada en su rostro, más el Usui guardó silencio al llegar su turno.

Horo sintió cómo la mujer a su lado le daba un codazo mientras le dedicaba una amenazante mirada.

_""Te mataré sin no contestas ya""._

Pensaba la joven.

Más el peliazul, lejos de ser presa del miedo, tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas, depositando un suave beso.

El amplia sonrisa adornándole el rostro, decía todo lo que sentía y era suficiente, sin embargo, susurró. . .

**Acepto.**

Y besó a su Anna, tomándola entre sus brazos para no volver a soltarla jamás. Porque le dijo que la amaba, que se casara con él.

Es cierto que Anna Kyouyama es fina, fría y amargada. . . su amor imposible. Pero también es bella, inteligente, a veces dulce. . . complaciente y exigente en la cama, la mejor de las amantes; la única. . .

Ella es su todo.

**Totalizado.**

* * *

Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, nunca imaginé que lo terminaría con una boda.

Igual, al principio mencioné que este fic no tenía un propósito, simplemente escribí y escribí sin haber armado una trama.

¿Saben en que me inspiré?, en los juegos olímpicos de 2004, en la competencia de voleibol de playa; no pregunten por qué ¬¬'.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, EN ESPECIAL A: Jessymoon, Anna Haruno y Priss.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 03 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
